The current methods of treating a range of neurological and physiological disorders include the use of systemic drugs, surgical procedures, tissue ablation, electrical stimulation and gene treatments. Many of these disorders are manifested by gross conduction defects. These neurological disorders are may affect many types of anatomical organs and tissues such as brain, heart, muscle, nerves and organ tissues.